scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday. * (Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Song & Title Card) * Bear: Oh, Hi!, You’re Just In Time! * Big Bird: It’s So Good To See You!, Come On In! * (Bear Sniffing) * Bear: What’s That Smell? Whoo!, Smells Sweet!, Kind Of Like... Honey!, * (Gasps) * Bear: It’s You!, Ooh, You Smell Like Honey!, Or Do You Smell This Sweet All The Time!, * Bear: (Laughing) * Big Bird: Well! Today, It’s Tutter‘s Birthday! * (Door Knocking) * Big Bird: I Better Get That! * (Door Opens at The Characters) * Big Bird: Elmo, You Made It! * Elmo: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Grover and Cookie Monster, You Both Made It! * Grover and Cookie Monster: Thanks, Big Bird & Bear! * Bear: Ernie & Bert You Made It! * Ernie & Bert: Thanks, Big Bird & Bear! * Bear: Zoe, You Made It! * Zoe: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Sesame Street Gang, You Made It! * Sesame Street Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: Dash, Dot, Miss Rosa & Hooper, You Both Made It! * Dash, Dot, Miss Rosa & Hooper: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Winkstar & The Kids, You Both Made It! * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Winkstar & The Kids: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: Teletubbies, You Made It! * Teletubbies: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Jet & Jet Go Gang & The Odd Squad Gang, You Made It! * Jet & Jet Go Gang & The Odd Squad Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: Boohbahs, You Made It! * Boohbahs: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Caillou & The Gang, You Made It! * Caillou & The Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: The Cyber Squad Gang, You Made It! * The Cyber Squad Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Clifford & The Gang, You Both Made It! * Clifford & The Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: Arthur & The Gang, You Made It! * Arthur & The Gang: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: Bob the Builder, You Made It! * Bob the Builder: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: All Of The PBS Kids Characters, You Both Very Very Made It! * All Of The PBS Kids Characters: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Big Bird: All Of The Characters, You Both Very Very Very Both Made It! * All Of The Characters: Thanks, Big Bird and Bear! * Bear: That Means Tutter Is One Year Older! * Big Bird: Yeah! * Bear: And The Characters We're Giving Him A Birthday Party!, * Big Bird: That’s Correct! * Bear: And It's Going Be A Surprise! * Big Bird: And You Can Help Us Get Ready! * Bear: Yeah! Elmo, Daniel, Grover, SpongeBob, Curious George, Tracker Arrby, Papi & Pip and Pop Are In Charge Of The Decorations! * SpongeBob: Right, Bear & Big Bird! * Papi & Daniel Tiger: Right, Bear & Big Bird! * Elmo: We're Blowing Up Balloons! * Grover: Yeah! We're Making Then Big! * Elmo: Yeah! Really Big! *Daniel Tiger: They Will Be Grriffic! Really Big! *Elmo: Very Important! *SpongeBob: Yeah Very Important! Really Big, Really Big! *(Balloons Pops) *Pip & Pop: Ah *Bear: Shh! Category:Transcripts